HEX: After the apocalpyse
by AmberFoxOfChaos
Summary: Bored of his life after the apocalypse, Malachi uses the stone he was given as a child to turn back time. After all, it was given to him, and that seemed to be the only choice he'd had in this game of powers. Why shouldn't he get to choose his own path and play by his own rules? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Turning back time

**Ella**

"Ella!"

"Ella Dee!"

I could hear someone faintly shouting my name, but I didn't respond. Malachi had just arrived in the gym, and after seeing him allow me to rid the world of one of Azazeal's messengers, due to him plotting to kill Leon, I was curious about him. We spoke casually, but I tried to keep it emotionless, cutting him off with. "Do you know who I am?" He fired back some stupid responses, like Mrs Incredible, or Wonder Woman, and then said, "No idea, who are you?" I flashed him a dark smile as I started to walk away. "I am Ella Dee, last of the anointed ones, and I am sworn to kill you."

"Ella!"

My eyes flicker open, and I look up at Thelma, who seems to be her usual self, no cause for panic. "Earth to Ella, come in Ella." She gives me an exasperated look. "You were mumbling about Malachi in your sleep again. I still don't get why you couldn't just zap the bastard."

Malachi is the silver-tongued son of Azazeal, and his whore, Cassie.

"You know why." I say calmly, getting up and stretching. "Perie was there to stop me." A hint of irritation sets in as her words register. "I was not mumbling about Malachi." Her eyes light up with a devilish gleam. "So what do we do now that the world has ended? Can we go and steal things from the shops, like an apocalyptic spending spree… without the spending?" I can't help but smirk at that one, Thelma's optimism is infectious. "There won't be shops to steal things from." I point out, "Remember the school going down in flames and total destruction of mankind?" She considers this for a moment. "Oh yeah… there's that."

There's a soft knock on the door, and Leon enters, groaning when he sees Thelma. "She's still hanging around?" He jokes, and Thelma pouts at him. "Not much else to do when you're dead." Leon's expression changes and he looks serious for a moment. "That's you and the rest of the world, Thelma." He looks at me with an amused smile. "What are we going to do about that, Oh Anointed One?"

I reach beneath my bed, pulling out the box containing the sacred blade of Orachia. Thelma looks delighted as she takes the words right out of my mouth.

"We're going to zap the bastard."


	2. Why shouldn't I choose?

**Malachi**

Bored.

So fucking bored.

I sink back into my bed after trying to get up, surrounded by my succubi. They're strewn all over the place, and right now they're hindering my movement. I push Alex off me, and smirk a little as she hits the floor, yet stays asleep. Just another day in paradise, I guess. I still favour laying on a beach somewhere warm, but like Jo said, there's no beaches left. So where am I now? I'm back in Medenham Hall, where it all began. The amber stone that my father gave me is suspended in the air, hanging from the slender chain it came with when I was a child. I didn't like my ending. The End of Days was nowhere near as fun as it should have been. I am told that He is a jealous God, and he may be, but I am the son of a fallen angel, and I killed to get the power he already possesses. Unsatisfied with my new home, under the thumb of Mephistopheles, I decided to go against every rule in the book and turn back time to prevent the End of Days.

Hell is named so for a reason, even the demons can't enjoy it. There's no music, no drinking or smoking, unless you count the fire, and it's highly political. Mainly a lot of hierarchical shit about who owns the world, and what they're going to do with it when they finish fighting the never-ending war. I thought the war would end after the apocalypse, because we had won and the angels had to back down, but then it was just a war between who would rule in the demon realm. One important fact that they should have factored, and didn't, is that I never chose this. I would have quite happily kept Ella by my side, lovesick puppy or not.

As I'm thinking this, I find a smile playing on my lips. Ella Dee. Last of the Anointed Ones. Sworn to kill me. That was an entertaining semester. By turning back time, I've given her another chance. Now _this_ should be fun.


	3. Ghosts of the present

**Ella**

"So just to clarify, we're going to kill the son of a fallen angel despite the fact that this is now an apocalyptic death zone and we're probably going to be murdered the second we step out of the door, is that about right?" Leon sounds just as stressed as he looks, but I take his hand, and squeeze it gently. "We'll be fine."

He nods and braces himself as we open the door, to be greeted by… nothing. No fire, no Nephillim, and as we look behind, I get the biggest shock I've had in 500 years. We're standing outside Medenham Hall. The sun is shining, people are sat on the grass socialising and sunbathing, and Roxanne is knelt with her head bowed in prayer. "Is that…" Leon's mouth falls open. "Roxanne!"

Unfortunately, he's a little too enthusiastic about finding his sacrificed friend alive, and he catches her attention. She looks up in surprise, and walks over with a calm smile. "Did you want something?"

Come to think of it, I woke up in my bed this morning, in my own room, though I didn't even notice that something was amiss. We settled down to sleep in the forest, watching the sky being illuminated by the flames of the End of Days, yet we woke up in our own beds in Medenham Hall.

The only way this would be possible, is if someone had used the Stone of Belial to turn back time. But who would do that? Certainly not Malachi, he'd be weaker and he'd already achieved what the prophecy foretold. While I think this over, I need to find out how far back we've been taken.

"Where's Malachi?" Leon asks, getting straight to the point. I'm impressed, he recovered quickly. "Oh he's having lunch with Tom and Alex, I'd have thought you'd be with them, Leon." She looks a little surprised. He now seems to be emotionally disintegrating, and I need to distract Roxanne before she notices. The fact that she's become holier than art thou means that Jez Harriet is still dead, I must have killed him recently.

"Thelma!" I hiss under my breath, "Do something to get her away from Leon!" No response comes, and I look over at the ghost, urgency in my tone to strengthen the point. "Thelma!" But her attention is diverted, and even I can't get through to her as her eyes light up in pure unadulterated happiness.

"Maya!"


	4. A lecture

**Malachi**

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Mephistopheles snarls, glowering at me with his repaired eyes, which he doesn't seem about to thank me for. "Broken the rules, unleashed Hell's fury on the wicked and now everyone will pay for my mistake?" I ask cynically, covering every point of the usual, 'What have you done now?' lecture.

"I hope you realise that now we'll have to prepare for the End of Days all over again." He snaps, "And what about Ella Dee? She'll be able to kill you now!" Tired of hearing him growl, I raise a hand to silence him, which infuriates him further, and his eyebrow knit together in anger. "There will not be an End of Days." I mutter, "It was a fucking waste of time. I followed the stupid prophecy to the end and what was my reward? A lifetime of being told what to do."

"You weren't supposed to undo it again! You..." He sighs, in deep disappointment with my apparent failure. "You will find out soon enough." Mephistopheles warns, before vanishing, finally leaving me in peace. I wave away the dark cloud of fumes that always seems to be necessary with his presence, despite how many times I've told him not to smoke near me, and then look out of the window into the sunshine. Much better than a blazing inferno. A light vibe of happiness washes over me as I realise that I can visit a beach any time I want, and sunbathe until the end of time. Which according to Mephistopheles, might be sooner than I think.

"What about Ella Dee..." I say quietly to myself. She'll have figured out by now that someone has turned back time, though she may not suspect me. There's a knock at the door, and Alex walks in, smiling at me.

She looks much better without my mark.


	5. Reunited

**Ella**

Thelma hugs Maya close, her hold staying strong, I guess letting Maya go really got to her, and the surprised girl looks at me for some kind of explanation. It's only when I realise that she's looking right at me, and knows I can see her, that I notice Thelma isn't quite as lost in emotion as I thought. She's checking Maya's neck for Malachi's mark, and as she gently pulls back a lock of her hair, I see that there's no sign of it.

"Leon!" Tom comes running down to greet us, and whereas Leon would usually tell him off for being so energetic, he now catches him in a tight embrace, causing his company to launch into immaturity and make kissy noises behind his back. My eyes flicker up to his friends, and I scan their faces. It's Alex and Roxanne, the usual group. So Roxanne has been accepted back into their group, Tom is still alive, and Maya hasn't been re-killed yet. That sets us back to quite some time before the End of Days.

If Malachi hasn't become too strong to kill with the Sacred Blade of Orachia, then he doesn't have enough succubi and incubi yet. This means that we wouldn't have had to start killing them off to get to him, hence why they're still alive. Whoever used the Stone of Belial must have known that he'd be weaker, and must have the intention to kill him. There's only two people I can think of that would commit such a crime against the prophecy, although it's good for us, and the rest of humanity, it would still be considered a rebellion. Those two are myself, and Archangel Raphael.

Despite my physical message to leave me alone, and to tell his boss that I work alone, it wouldn't surprise me if he was behind this. After all, if he turned back time, he had another chance to tell me to keep to the path I was destined to walk, and this time I could kill Malachi as planned. I internally shudder as I recall the first time I rebelled against my orders, and he tricked me into travelling with him while he lectured and threatened me. "Your powers will not work in my taxi, Ella." I can still hear the throaty purr of his voice, and it sickens me to think that I'll have to confront him again in order to add another piece to the puzzle.

But if needs must...


	6. The stupid prophecy

**Malachi**

"By removing your mark, you're losing every succubi and incubi that you feed from. You're getting weaker, Malachi." Jo has a much gentler approach than Mephistopheles, but she was sent from my father, so her message is the same. She possesses the only mark I cannot remove, but thankfully, she wasn't a succubi to me, she belongs to Azazeal. "No." I argue, growing tired of orders, "I'm getting closer to being human. Ella Dee isn't a threat to me, she loved me once. If I'm not trying to fulfil the fucking prophecy then she'll stop trying to kill me and we can be together without any interference!" I look at her, stunned by the emotion that just spilled from my black heart, and then bury my face in my hands. Why did I just say that out loud... what am I even thinking?! I saw what happened when she was with me, her soul died. She wasn't... Ella.

However, there was that time in the past, 1920, when we could just be ourselves. What happens in the past, stays in the past. If it hadn't been for Leon Taylor, she would have willingly given herself to me that night. Thanks to the Stone of Belial and my rebellion, we're in the past now. I wonder if the same rules apply. Even if she does stay with Leon, he's mortal, and always will be. All I have to do is wait for him to die. When he's 80 and she still looks 17, she'll need me anyway, keeping up appearances is a crucial part of being Ella Dee. The exhilaration of sword-fighting with her in the church, knowing that she didn't kill me because even a 500 year old witch can have emotions, and she did. She does. It was devilishly flirtatious, the act of trying to kill each other, yet there was times she fell into my arms and there was raw passion in her eyes. I can still remember how we started off as unlikely friends, and I showed something I neglected to show to anyone else, innocence. "Promise you'll be gentle with me? You've had 500 years to perfect this, it's my first time."

"Malachi." Jo shakes me out of my reverie, and I look up at her. "You cannot be with Ella. The prophecy states..." I get up from the bed and throw the door open, storming out of my room. "Tell my father that if he didn't want me to stray from the path, he shouldn't have left me!" My shoulders are heaving as I slam the door shut, and start down the corridor, trying to hold myself together. My life changed when I got that letter. I might look 18, but in reality, I'm only 6 years old, and I've already lost my mother and my father. I need to drink my sorrows away, forget about it all, have some fun...

No.

I need to see Ella.


	7. Hunting down an archangel

**Ella**

"Raphael?" I walk through the empty corridors under the locker room, the walls adorned with cobwebs and drenched in darkness. "Where are you, you celestial piece of trash?" If there's anything that'll draw him out, it's negativity, he enjoys wallowing in other people's misery, and rising to an uninvited challenge. As I scan the room, something dawns on me.

Although I'll never need his help, it seems that when he's not skulking around and lurking as an unwanted presence in the shadows, he's near impossible to find. I've decided to look for him here, because it's not public, and he can't trap me anywhere, I know every route in this area. Unfortunately, he isn't the kind of angel that mortals like to believe in. He doesn't appear when you need him, and he doesn't protect you from evil. More like he tries to corrupt you. It seems that Heaven only sends Raphael to tell me when I've strayed from the path, and seeing as it wasn't my actions which reversed the End of Days, there doesn't seem to be anything they can reprimand me on.

Malachi. That was when Raphael last visited to tell me off, and even I doubted my intentions then. I was falling in love with Malachi, and I was captured by Raphael and warned that if I continued to delay in killing Malachi, I would suffer the consequences. So if I want to summon him in order to question his motives on this situation...

I'm going to need to be a bad girl.


	8. Confession

**Malachi**

Where are you Ella Dee? I've searched every inch of the place, except your room because I doubt you'll be in right now, and there's no sign of you. I don't want to kill you, I only wish to apologise...

I stop in the locker room, seeing someone that I literally thought was a ghost of the past. "Thelma!" She looks over in surprise, and then walks to where I'm standing. "Why is your mark no longer on Maya's neck?" She asks, stunning me for a moment. What is she talking abou- Oh. "I removed it." I tell her honestly, and she glares at me. "Don't play your little games with me, Malachi. What did you do?"

Did she not hear me just now, or is she just used to being lied to? "I'm telling the truth, Thelma. I removed my mark from every incubi and succubi too." She considers this for a moment, knowing that I used them to gain power, and a smile flickers on her lips. "So you're as weak as a kitten now?" She asks, and I nod, wincing gently as she punches me in the arm. "That's for ending the world." Her smile curls into a smirk.

"I was the one who undid the End of Days, using the Stone of Belial." I admit, and she looks shocked. "That was you? Ella has been trying to find out who turned back time since it happened, she suspects Raphael." I groan inwardly, "Will she go to him?" Thelma seems unsure, "Not if I tell her that you're responsible..." I hastily stop her. "You can't. She'll be trying to kill me again faster than I can explain that I can be killed." A strange look appears on my face as I realise how that sounded. "But if-" She starts to protest, before Ella cuts her off by pushing me against the wall and locking my lips in a bruising kiss.

Before I can react, she's released me, and walked off again.


	9. A warning

**Ella**

As I head towards the exit of Medenham Hall, a rush of adrenaline surges through my veins, and I can't help laughing to myself. Desperately trying to keep myself together, I burst through the doors and take a few steps into the crisp air of the evening, getting no further than three paces before an infuriated squeal of tires cuts through the silence, the blurred colours of a familiar taxi speeding to a halt in front of me. The growl of a clipped tone echoes from within as the door opens with such ferocity that it's nearly ripped from its hinges. "Get in."

I climb into the cab and settle on the smooth seats, enjoying my small victory in case the satisfaction is short-lived. "So you found me." I state in a cynical tone, and another growl shakes the confined space. "What do you think you're doing?" Raphael gives me little to no response time before continuing, "Turning back time with the Stone of Belial and then straying from the path yet again?!" I blink in surprise, temporarily speechless. "I thought you were the one that turned back time, making trouble is your forte."

He turns and glares at me, and unlike all the other times, when I was a little intimidated and nothing more, this piercing gaze chills me to the point of physically shivering. "Listen to me, Ella Dee. Your only role in life is to serve us. You know you must kill the boy. I don't know how this occurred, but you have another chance to serve your purpose, and you must do so. If you fail this time, we have no further use for you, and you will be disposed of."

"Disposed of?" My eyes widen and I glare back at him, "Why would you kill the last of the anointed ones?" He smirks darkly, "You talk so confidently now, see how brave you are when you're stripped of everything you were given." I check the locks of the taxi at this point, seeing that like before, I'm trapped. He disgusts me beyond belief, and I have the highly uneasy feeling that he's not just talking about stripping me of my title. He leans towards me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look deep into his menacing eyes.

"Do not fail again."


	10. The fall

**Malachi**

I softly touch my lip where the sweet sensation of the kiss lingers, my eyes wide and my heart beating a little faster. Oh Ella Dee, you really know how to make an entrance... and an exit. It all feels like it met a strong climax, tracking her all this time, the tension and concern and even rising excitement increasing until we finally met in a fierce collision of passion.

Or confusion. Why would she kiss me and leave? Ella Dee, last of the anointed ones, and sworn to kill me, does not just run away. Maybe she's teasing, or regrets it, or maybe she just enjoys my emotional turmoil. Either way, I need to find her again. If you're baiting me, Ella, you'll regret it. You of all people should know that my dark side is revealed in love and lust, and the longer you evade, the stronger the craving becomes.

I'm just about to follow her long-faded shadow when a sharp pain sears through my body and I fall to my knees in agony, causing Thelma to look at me in surprise. "I know that was unexpected but there's no need to be dramatic." She chides, "It wasn't the kiss of death. If it was that bloody easy then you'd have been dead aeons ago." She has a stupid grin on her face, which melts away when she realises I'm not joking. "Malachi?"

"Thelma... find... Ella..." I whisper, my throat hoarse and every bone in my body aching and burning. "Check... she's... okay..." This has got to be some kind of Biblical wrath because we're being drawn together again. As if the blindness wasn't bad enough the first time, at least that didn't hurt so much. Thelma stays staring at me in useless silence. "GO!" I snarl weakly, causing her to actually panic, something I rarely see her do, and run off to find my fated killer, in order to try and save me.

As my vision fades to black, Mephistopheles's words echo in my mind. 'Do you realise what you've done?!' I groan softly, trying to shut him out, then the most daunting words deliver the final blow as I fall unconscious.

'You will find out soon enough.'


	11. A good chance to kill

**Ella**

"What?" I try to listen to Thelma's frantic rambling, managing to get the gist of it. "He's probably just attention seeking, you know how Malachi is." She shakes her head, still looking panicked. "It's serious Ella! He fell over and he was groaning and looking all... in pain!" I try not to smirk. "How can someone look in pain?" She grabs my arm and drags me over to the locker room. Malachi is laying there unmoving, and deathly pale. He's not joking.

I kneel beside him, reaching behind my back for the blade of Orokiah. "What are you doing?!" Thelma looks stunned. "This is the only chance I have to kill him." I point out calmly, though guilt is seeping in, damn these cursed emotions. "Whoever turned back time wants me to kill him and end this. Now is my only chance." I raise the blade, holding it poised above his heart, breathing deeply. "I am Ella Dee, last of the anointed ones and I am sworn to kill you." I chant, like a mantra, lifting the dagger. "I am Ella Dee, last of the anointed ones and I-" His eyes flicker open, bloodshot and filled with tears. "Ella..." He gasps, locking his gaze on me, a thin trickle of blood spilling from his mouth, down his cheek. "I... did it..."

I try my best to ignore him, even to the point of turning my head away before I plunge the dagger into his weakened body. Before I can, his words shock me into a frozen spiral of confusion.

"I turned back time."

**A/N: Woo, I have favourites and followers! Thank you guys so much, this means an amazing amount to me. Reviews are appreciated too :D**

**Longhairedraven69**

**kaykaylove24**

**witchy girl 88**


	12. A short but not sweet revelation

**Malachi**

"You?!" Ella's face is a picture of disbelief, but the blade drops from her hand and clinks softly as it collides with the floor. "Why would you... I don't believe you." I fight through the inevitable cloud of shadow as it creeps into my vision. "In...my...pocket..." I murmur weakly, closing my stinging eyes as tears prick them. "You'd better not be lying." She tells me firmly, before reaching into my left pocket, the one my hand is resting on, and pulling out the Stone of Belial. "It was you!"

She sounds more infuriated than happy.

**A/N: This is a very short one, because there's going to be a surprise coming up. **


	13. Pressing questions

**Ella**

"You turned back time?" I turn the stone in my slender fingers, watching the faint light glint on the smooth amber. "Why?"

He annoyingly doesn't seem coherent enough to hold a conversation, which is very frustrating, as I risked everything to try and find out the truth, even to the point of accusing Archangel Raphael, and putting myself in an almost vulnerable place. Only to discover that the source of the solution is also that of all my problems.

"I... want...you..." He breathes slowly, every word burning his throat, causing his eyes to clench in agony. My heart skips a beat for a moment, and I tighten my grip on the stone. Could he mean he turned back time because he honestly loves me? All the things he was saying about being made for each other, body and soul, could he have really meant them? Even Azazeal told me, almost proposed the fact, that we should look after each other, that we share a connection. That was before he left, revealing only that higher powers had forced him away from his son.

"To...give...me...another...chance..." Malachi continues, snapping me out of my deep reverie. I look down into his barely-open eyes, seeing his desperate plea as he stares back at me, motionless. Could I really do that? Could I give up trying to fulfil my destiny, and just be happy? Like Malachi said, we're both suspended in time at the age of 18 until one of us completes the prophecy... by killing the other. When I no longer have a purpose, will Raphael or one of his minions come for me? Too many pressing questions...  
>I deserve to be happy. I will forgive him, and walk down the wrong path.<p>

"At...having...your...friendship." He finishes, and tears prick my eyes as my calm demeanour shatters. How could I be so stupid? I am Ella Dee, last of the anointed ones, and I've been killing for so long that I... I've forgotten what it feels like to love. Leon was right, I am just a victim of the war now.

I get up, tears cascading down my cheeks, and storm out of Medenham Hall.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
